Silence of Liberation
by Renamon15
Summary: Peace is finally achieved, but shinobi life goes on, however, that doesn't mean that they can't enjoy it. A collection of one-shots that focuses on relationship between Uchiha brothers under circumstances that greatly differ from canon ones. Set in non-massacre alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: This idea came from my friend's suggestion to write something bright and spiritual for a change, instead of tragic and dark stuff. Without even knowing where it might go, I decided to give it a try. I'm dedicating this story to her. Also I'd like to thank my cousin and my best friend for being my beta readers.**

 **This is set in a non-massacre universe where Uchiha Clan joined forces with Konoha, which joined with other shinobi villages in order to stop Fourth Shinobi War from breaking out. Details of that aren't explained here, maybe they will be in future chapters, but I can't promise anything yet. I planned this as collection of one-shots set in this universe where I intend to focus on Itachi's and Sasuke's relationship in a world where they never separated.**

* * *

Traveling through the world felt like true freedom to them. Just two of them, each other's company, each other's support, and they enjoyed moments like those.  
After succeeding a difficult mission together, while heading back home to Konoha, to Uchiha district, they'll spend some time to enjoy the beauty of the world which is no longer being torn by wars.

 _Both of them gave their best to achieve that peace, along with their comrades. Sasuke can now walk shoulder to shoulder with his brother, accepted as an equal. Their father Fugaku didn't compare him to Itachi for a very long time. They were one, just like Itachi told him once ''I'm always going to be there for you'', but he also defined himself as ''an obstacle he must overcome...that's what big brothers are for''._

 _Itachi now tells him that he had surpassed him, but Sasuke says that it's not true; his nii-san is still very strong shinobi. He was called prodigy and the finest Uchiha their Clan ever had. Sasuke was just supposed to be like a second Itachi. However, the true fact is that they're equally strong and they make a perfect team. It's just Sasuke who never stopped admiring his older brother and Itachi who always wanted to be surpassed by his younger brother he loves so much._  
 _Their hearts are filled with joy when Fugaku praises them: ''I'm really proud of both of you, you're my children indeed'', as they both sit next to each other, smiling at the same time._  
 _However, Itachi did spend a big portion of his life taking care of his younger brother since he saw him for the first time. They were always together, their love and admiration for each other never faded away._

Today is warmer than usual.  
Itachi took off his cloak, Sasuke did the same.  
\- You're right, it's very hot here. – Said Sasuke as a reply to Itachi's non-verbal action, then put his cloak and their bag on the grass and lies down in a shade of a big tree.  
\- I see. You're also tired. – Itachi lies down next to him.  
They fold their cloaks and use them as a pillow, while their bodies rest on a grass and dry earth.  
They enjoy that, it felt like they were one with the earth while burying their fingertips inside the soft earth like they're roots. Both are silent, it's a pleasant silence.  
It's a silence of a present moment, silence of relief, silence of liberation.  
Even shinobi, a member of Uchiha Clan, a prodigy, deserves moments of peace and total disconnection from all responsibilities to enjoy with mind set free. It's even more pleasant if it's shared with a beloved person.  
They also feel connection to each other, even their breathing synced, without even realizing it.

Birds' chirping on a branch above them catches Sasuke's attention; he opens his eyes and observes tiny birds. They seem like they also enjoy this nice weather. He turns his head to Itachi who also looked at the branch before turning his head toward him.  
\- Maybe we could eat those sandwiches we bought before leaving Sunagakure.  
Sasuke nods and reaches out for their bag.  
Before they took bite of their sandwiches, they noticed small audience in front of them, both brothers kindly smile at them.  
\- Looks like they want to join us. – Itachi says while he tears small piece of his sandwich and flicks it toward the birds, Sasuke follows.  
They ate while talking about what they could do next before they head to Konoha. They considered exploring the area and find a waterfall where they could stop and wash themselves in nice fresh water.  
\- That would be perfect. – Sasuke agrees while carefully flicking small piece of his sandwich with a thumb, without moving his arm, so it won't appear like he wants to chase birds away. They enjoy company of birds and always share their food with them; it strengthens the pleasant atmosphere of connection with nature and the atmosphere of a peaceful world.

After they finished their lunch, they leaned against a tree.  
\- I wish we can always be like this. – Says Sasuke.  
Because, in the shinobi world, there will always be something that could go wrong, despite achieved peace.  
\- If something happens, we will figure out how to deal with it, don't worry. – His older brother replies.  
Sasuke looks at him and his expression didn't only show love and affection, but also a confidence that he always feels when he is around him.  
Itachi's self-confidence and optimism make him feel warm inside, he is proud to have Itachi as an older brother. Itachi shows the same expression to him, making his little brother smile widely while leaning against him, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi tilted his head, resting it on top of Sasuke's head. Both brothers remain pleasantly silent.

Just as they agreed, they headed toward waterfall where they'll wash themselves. They found one where rocks perfectly concealed them, it almost felt like home.  
They remove their clothes and get in fresh water. Both hum at the pleasant feeling of cold water making contact with their bare skin. It's one of the best feelings after a long warm day, bathing in cold fresh water. Both brothers sit on an underwater rock, next to each other, water reaches their collarbones, both silent, just wanting to feel water around their bodies, it's even better after they close their eyes. Hard work that today's mission required still left them slightly stiff, Sasuke a little bit more than Itachi and Itachi feels that.  
\- Your body needs to relax in order to completely enjoy.  
\- You're right; one part of me is still on that mission isn't it?  
\- Turn around. – Said Itachi while putting hands on his shoulders, gently guiding him to turn his back to him, and Sasuke does what Itachi wants.

Itachi starts to massage muscles on his back; Sasuke always enjoys backrubs his brother gives him, like there is some sort of magic and soothing energy radiating from Itachi's hands. He feels his body relax, Itachi smiled when he heard Sasuke's soft humming, he always knows how to apply perfect pressure on Sasuke's muscles. He slows down, only to feel his little brother's ribcage moving while he is breathing, by that he can tell if Sasuke is relaxed or tensed. Then he places one hand on Sasuke's left collarbone while he soothingly rubs his entire back in circular motions as if he tries to wash it.  
Shinobi that allows the other one such intimacy makes them extremely vulnerable, but Sasuke doesn't feel like that at all, he completely leans on his brother's touch, because he trusts him with his life. He feels pleasant warmth with each inhale, even though he is in cold water.

After bathing, they head toward home, where new responsibilities might await them, but they won't think about them, for now.  
Instead, they'll continue enjoying in this moment and each other's company.

After all, every fulfilled responsibility will award them with more moments like these, with a silence of liberation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes.  
This chapter is set before chapter one, so it's like a flashback chapter. This story has no particular beginning nor ending so I won't post chapters in chronological order. Second chapter takes place shortly after Sasuke became genin, so he is 12 years old and Itachi is 17. More notes below. **

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't rely on his sight. His brother blindfolded him and just told him to follow what he is telling him, gently holding his shoulders, guiding him. He doesn't have any footwear on his feet, he only feels soft earth and light tickling of grass blades, there isn't many rocks. He breathes in very familiar scent of forest trees. He and Itachi go to nature occasionally, but he wondered why Itachi decided to put a bandage over his eyes.  
\- Nii-san, do you have a surprise for me?  
\- No, I did this for a different reason.  
Sasuke doesn't ask more questions, just keeps walking.

Sunrays are breaking through trees; Sasuke feels warmth on his arms and shoulders and forms his lips into a smile, now brother's hands on his shoulders feel warmer. Itachi is calmly telling him where he'll take next turn or how to avoid some obstacles.

He is very relaxed.  
For an Uchiha, blocked eyesight is one of the worst things that could happen to them. Their greatest strength lies in their ocular technique, Sharingan.  
But Sasuke is completely relaxed and doesn't feel endangered or vulnerable.  
Not beside the one he trusts the most.

He initially thought that this is some sort of training where he has to memorize the path he took without looking, thus he tried to memorize it.  
Itachi felt that Sasuke was pressuring himself, especially after taking turns. He stopped.  
\- Sasuke, this is not training or something similar. – He said as if he read his little brother's mind. – Breathe in deeply and relax, don't think about anything.  
Sasuke listened to him, letting himself sink deeper into calmness when he felt his brother gently massaging his shoulders.

When Itachi is sure that his brother is not tensing up anymore, he tells him that he can continue walking.  
Having in mind what Itachi had told him, he switches attention to earth and grass under his feet, to the scent of the forest, to change of temperature when they go somewhere where trees conceal them from the sun.  
But he couldn't see any of it.

\- Sasuke, how do you feel? – Itachi asked him.  
\- Good, amazing actually.  
\- Why?  
-The atmosphere is very pleasant, the warmth, everything I feel around me – Sasuke answered honestly.  
\- Then I want you to focus only on that.  
\- Alright, but I still don't get it.  
\- I'll tell you Sasuke.

He nodded. At first he was confused a little, but he let himself into this pleasant feeling.  
Then he realized, if he had seen what's around him, then he wouldn't have focused on the beauty of the nature he perceived with his other senses.  
\- Do you think this place is beautiful? – Itachi asks after pulling him back slightly, telling him to stop walking.  
\- I do.  
He feels his brother removing the bandage on his head.  
The forest is beautiful as he had guessed. There are no traces of shinobi training here, trees aren't damaged by weapons, and grass and moss don't have any foot trails. Sun rays allowed him to see many beautiful hues of greens and browns, it was mesmerizing.  
Actually, it looked even more beautiful, considering that he couldn't see it on his way here, but he enjoyed in what it could provide to him.  
\- So, Nii-san, what do you want to tell me with this?  
\- The nature of our Clan.  
\- Our Clan?  
\- After years and years of warring, we relied on our Sharingan so much that we forgot that there are other ways.  
\- Yeah, I know, you told me about the conflict between our Clan and the Village. Do you think that if we make them see the beauty of unison and peace through something that's not Sharingan they'll realize what they're doing wrong and agree to seek a different solution?  
\- Exactly, would you help me with that?  
\- Of course, I don't want war.  
Itachi smiled at his little brother. – I'm glad you could ''see'' what I wanted to show you.  
Sasuke feels his brother's hands on his shoulders again.  
\- And thank you for siding with me.  
This time, Sasuke closes his eyes by himself and savors the moment.

Itachi leaves Sasuke in his thoughts and takes a step back, observing the surrounding, and thinking about the time when he saw this place for the first time.

 _He wandered through forest, intentionally avoiding training grounds and he didn't want to think about some traps scattered around.  
He argued with a few Clan members about the conflict between Uchiha and Konoha. He usually went to Shisui to train with him and vent his frustrations. But, that day, Shisui was on a mission so he wanted to get lost somewhere by himself and take time to think about his future actions. While avoiding places that had traces of shinobi training, he thought about beauty of undamaged forest more and more.  
It didn't smell of blood and burned wood, the air was so fresh.  
There weren't any trees with holes from shinobi weapons and there weren't any broken branches.  
There weren't dangerous traps lurking __anywhere, the birds that chirped and build their nests were there instead._

He felt like he didn't belong in this place as a shinobi, but he didn't want to leave it.  
Then, he realized, this is how peace looks like, this is how it feels like. Undamaged beauty, if he can keep it, he'll do whatever it takes. He has to convince people that war brings nothing but destruction. People should value what they can have instead.  
He sat on the grass and stayed there for a while, thinking about peace, before making a decision to show this to Sasuke.

Now Sasuke stands before him, feeling the same as him. He notices that Sasuke lifted his head up to look at a bird landing on its nest.  
\- You don't see birds in our training forests, because our trainings and traps chased all of them away. – Itachi whispers.  
Sasuke doesn't say anything, but Itachi is sure that Sasuke also believes that this place should never be touched by shinobi's hand.  
Even though they're shinobis too, they came here completely unarmed, there is no need for that here.  
\- I want our Clan to be free from all prejudices about the Village. – Itachi moves straight to the point.  
\- But Father said that the Village also…  
\- I know, we have to do something about that too, but since they're afraid of our powers, our true nature, we'll have to make our first move when it comes to the unison between Konoha and Uchiha.  
\- I didn't know you thought about the Clan that way, nii-san.  
\- Do you disagree with me, Sasuke? – Itachi asks calmly.  
\- I never said that, I just didn't know about it, that's all.  
Itachi smiles – Even though we are always together, we still have to learn a lot about each other, don't we?  
\- Yes, I'm actually amazed, nii-san.  
\- Thank you for trusting in my decision, but I want to hear what do you think about it, honestly?  
\- I honestly don't know much about the situation, but according to Father's words, it seems like he and the others don't want to give in to Konoha's rules, right?  
-Exactly, I assumed you'll tell me that he is right.  
\- I said I don't know who is right, but nii-san, what you just showed me represents the nature of our Clan indeed, I noticed that too.  
Itachi smiles again, his expression shows pride identical to the one Fugaku always had when he praised his older son.  
\- Little brother, your way of thinking is so mature, how foolish of me to not notice that earlier.  
Sasuke chuckled when his big brother defined himself as ''foolish''. – Oh come on, nii-san, you're not that, besides, you just said that we still have a lot to learn about each other. – He grinned before making a serious expression. – Did you talk about this with Father?  
\- I intend to.  
\- I see… I'll be right beside you.  
\- That means a lot to me, but you don't have to, just knowing that you believe in me is enough.  
\- We'll be together in this! – Sasuke grabs Itachi by his shoulders, looking him right in the eyes. – I'm not afraid of Father!  
Itachi feels his eyes getting slightly teary, so he uses that opportunity to quickly put hands on Sasuke's back and pull him into a hug. Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck and they stayed like that for a minute, without exchanging any words, but both were silently smiling.

\- Our Father is pressured by his subordinates. – Says Itachi after letting go of the hug. – I'm sure he'll listen to us; we just have to convince him and motivate him to convince others. I'm sure he doesn't want to see another war either, that's something horrible.  
Disgust is visible in Itachi's expression. Sasuke wasn't even born during Third Shinobi War, so he doesn't know a thing about it.  
\- If it's that horrible, then I definitely don't want to see it, even though I've never experienced it.  
\- It was horrible, so much pain, so many deaths…and suffering…there is absolutely nothing good about it…

 _Sasuke rarely heard Itachi talking about it, it's unexpected to him. Brother's confession surprised him, but he trusts his decision, even though his beliefs differ from Father's. He also knows that Itachi loves their Father, and that he won't do something that will ruin his reputation as Uchiha clan leader. He doesn't fail to notice brother's expression of disgust when he mentioned war. That expression clearly shows how much he desires peace._

 _Itachi knows how much his little brother admires Father. He believes that this is also better for Father, to peacefully lead the Clan in their Village. Although, this may lead to a small conflict between them, but Sasuke will be on his side._

\- Don't worry nii-san, you'll make it, you're-  
\- I have many flaws, I'm not perfect. I need help, especially from you.  
\- R-really? – Sasuke blushed, he rarely hears his brother pointing out that he is flawed and that he can't do something without him, this time he seems so desperate.  
\- You know… I'm not really good at interacting with people. – This time Itachi blushed while scratching his cheek with his index finger.  
Sasuke grinned. – Do I look like I am?  
\- The way you speak your mind can really move a person's heart.  
\- Do you expect me to argue with people like I argue with Shisui-san?  
Itachi laughed. –You call it arguing? No, I don't expect you to forcefully impose your opinion on someone. You never do that actually. But the strength of your words can evoke certain feelings in a person. You're good with that.  
\- But nii-san, your speeches are also very motivational.  
\- This will take more than mere speech Sasuke. I'd like you to team up with Shisui and convince Clan members who also desire peace, this way we will have enough people to convince others, of course I'll help you too.  
\- Sure nii-san!  
\- Tell me what exactly are you aiming for Sasuke?  
\- What I'm aiming for? – Sasuke wondered if his brother is asking him about his dream. – I want to be like our Father, to work for Military Police Forces, alongside you. I know you said you're not sure about working there, but despite that we can still team up, I'd love to see you as a Hokage, then we can protect this village and Clan together, from any threat… but more than anything, I want a nice peaceful life with people I love…and…  
\- And? – Itachi urged him to continue  
\- Well, there is something I considered for a very long time. I want to travel around the world. This place seems so small.  
\- That's interesting. – Itachi said, slightly surprised, it's the first time he has heard it from Sasuke.  
\- But, I'd like you to go with me nii-san. – He added looking at his brother. His expression showed that he was serious.  
Itachi doesn't have to think too much about it, he actually likes the idea a lot.  
\- I'm sure we can when we move to jonin rank, then we can request missions that take place outside Land of Fire.  
\- Really nii-san?! You'd like to?!  
Itachi nodded, smiling widely. But Sasuke's expression showed concern.  
\- But it requires peace and unison between other shinobi villages.  
\- We need to start with our Village Sasuke. – Itachi reminded him.  
\- Well, I guess I'm aiming for peace too.  
\- If that's what you truly want Sasuke, I'm sure you'll find a way to convince few in our Clan to find that desire too.  
\- Are there really such people in our Clan? Everyone seems to follow Father and others.  
\- There are, Sasuke, they're just silent, and such silence traps them. When they see that there are those who decided to break that silence, they'll voice themselves too. Shisui said that no matter what, there will always be two sides of one belief, those who will accept it and those who will oppose it, sometimes just for the sake of being different from others. Shisui knows with whom you can start. Thankfully, he is not as introverted as me. – Itachi chuckled at mentioning his personality trait.  
\- Ok, I'll team up with Shisui and I'll do my best!  
\- I'm sure you will little brother. In the meantime, I'll talk to Yondaime, he already told me that he'll support me, but there is something we need to discuss.  
 _Also, requesting from Danzo and his ANBU to remove surveillance cameras from Uchiha district will be tough, but we'll try our best_ , he thought.  
\- That's great nii-san, you already have Hokage's support!  
\- After I'm done, we'll talk to Father.  
\- Sure!  
They both smile at each other and bump their fists.

 _That was the moment Uchiha brothers decided to fight for unison and peace. To turn silence that traps into the one that liberates._

 **A/N: Another thing that I should mention is that this universe is connected to events from Itachi Shinden/Itachi's story, hence Sasuke's idea of Itachi as a Hokage and Itachi's insecurity about interaction with people. That means that Izumi also exists in this universe and I might mention her in the future but I won't switch focus to her relationship with Itachi (I have in mind another project with them).**

 **Yondaime(Fourth hokage) is intentional, it's not a mistake. I was also inspired by Infinite Tsukuyomi filler, Jiraiya Ninja Handbook where Minato survived Kyuubi attack and where Uchiha massacre never happened, but Silence of Liberation doesn't follow events from there. I think Minato would play very crucial role in preventing coup'd'etat and Uchiha massacre and wouldn't let Danzo do everything he wants.**

 **In case the message and metaphors of this chapter weren't clear. Itachi blocking Sasuke's eyesight and guiding him through forest that shinobi's hand didn't touch meant blocking the only thing Uchiha relied on through generations – Sharingan. Making him rely on other senses didn't mean relying on other ninjutsus, or shinobi nature in general. Those who remember shinobi's backstory from Hagoromo or Sage of Six Paths know that he originally invented ninshu to help people reach a better understanding of themselves. It turned into ninjutsu, a weapon instead, starting with his sons, founders of Senju and Uchiha. Canonically Itachi knows the history of his Village and his Clan, and he also stated that Sasuke could have changed mind of their parents and their whole Clan, but it was too late. So in this universe, he realized that on time and openly talked to Sasuke.**


End file.
